Willing, Wrapped and Ready
by BlackFox12
Summary: Sequel to How to Train Your Spider-Pup. First Christmas after the snap and the trio cements their relationship and positions in it.


**Willing, Wrapped and Ready**

**Title: Willing, Wrapped, and Ready**

**Disclaimer:** We don't own anything belonging to MARVEL and we're not making any money from this fic

**Summary: **Sequel to How to Train Your Spider-Pup. First Christmas after the snap and the trio cements their relationship and positions in it.

**Authors:** Hope1iz and Cat2000

**Warning(s):** Consensual spanking; D/s; Polyamory; sexual situations.

###

They still hadn't managed to get everyone back, though many of the best minds were working on figuring out a way around it. And now it was Christmas time, which a lot of people weren't really celebrating; most of the shops had neglected to put up decorations. Everyone still walked around in something like a daze.

Tony and Adrian had discussed it, with each other and with Peter. Both of them wanted to give their young sub some good experiences to help make him and them feel better. They'd found a tree and decorated it. Wrapped up presents. Even put up stockings.

Christmas Eve, the three of them had settled in bed together, Peter nestled between the two of them as normal. It had taken a bit of petting, stroking, a settling spanking, but eventually, the three of them had slept.

Peter slumped on the bed, frowning sadly. He didn't really know what he could give the other men as a gift. With so many still missing, a lot of what might have seemed like a perfect gift before seemed frivolous or pointless now. He wanted to give them something meaningful that would help them feel better when things became too depressing and they were asking themselves, 'Why bother?' But he didn't know what that was. Most of what he now had in his life came from the other two men. They provided his home, his food and clothing, his continued education. They didn't really need anything from him. Except... He straightened his shoulders as he thought of something he could give that they couldn't get anywhere else. Grinning, he quickly got dressed, grabbed his pack and, sending a quick text to both men that he was going out for a short bit and should be back within the hour, he took off, webbing his way to the office to gather what he'd need for his 'gift'.

Both Adrian and Tony messaged Peter in return, acknowledging his text and telling him to stay safe, letting him know they both loved him.

Once Peter had decided what he was going to give them, it didn't take long at all for him to gather the materials together and cut, arrange and sew or glue everything into the right formation. Once he was satisfied with how it would go together, he carefully took it apart again and gently placed it into his bag before heading home again. He snuck into the house as quietly as possible. Both his mates were in the living room, watching the news and talking. They'd all three agreed that they wouldn't open their gifts until after they'd had Christmas lunch-, which Peter could smell cooking. He figured they'd be able to forgive him giving them their gift early, though. He tiptoed past the living room and into their shared bedroom and quickly reassembled the 'gift', then sent a quick text asking both of them to come into the bedroom.

Tony glanced at his phone and then looked at Adrian with an amused, fond expression on his face. "Our pup's back from his excursion." He stood up.

Adrian switched off the news and stood as well and the two of them headed into the bedroom.

Peter bit his lip. He was beginning to have second thoughts about his gift. What kind of narcissist was he, that he thought they'd like a gift that was basically giving them what they already owned? He was just about to send a text telling them not to bother, that he'd join them, when he heard them outside the door. Too late now. He quickly turned so that he was in position.

The sight that hit Adrian and Tony was surprising, but in a very good way. The first thing they saw was Peter standing in the corner, lower half of him wrapped like a present. On the bed were two paddles, one coloured with red and gold; the other painted purple.

"I know we agreed on after lunch for gifts, but this is a nice surprise to walk into." Tony's voice was warmed through with affection. He looked at his fellow Dom. "What do you think? Do we have time to open it before lunch?"

"We've got an hour or so until the food is ready, so I'd say yes," Adrian agreed.

Peter relaxed at hearing the affection and couldn't help but glance over his shoulder almost bashfully. The look on their faces wasn't disappointed or ridiculing. They both actually seemed happy with his 'gift' to them, simple as it was. Maybe giving them a visual of how he belonged to them completely wasn't such a bad idea after all. He smiled faintly and quickly faced forward again. Part of the gift was not doing anything until they told him to, after all.

Tony walked over to the bed and picked up his paddle, while Adrian walked over to the corner and drew Peter out, sliding his hand down to press against the younger man's backside, making the paper crinkle.

"Merry Christmas, Masters..." Peter whispered, giving a shy smile to both men. He was wearing every item they'd ever given him that marked him as theirs.

Adrian kissed Peter's neck, gently touching his earring, and then led Peter over to the bed, where Tony had sat and placed a chair opposite him. It took only a few moments to sit and position Peter across both of their laps, where they both carefully removed the paper.

As Adrian reached out to pick up his paddle, Tony lightly tapped his own against the cheek closest to him and then let it snap down; not at full strength, but enough to leave a faint pink mark that he then stroked with his fingers. "Pretty colour," he commented.

Peter shivered, immediately placing his hands behind him, against the small of his back. He lay loose and pliant over their laps, so that they could easily move him however they wanted. "Wanna be good for you, sir... wanna lay here and take everything you give while you make my bottom as pretty a red as you want..." he said softly, a hint of embarrassment in his tone; as if afraid he shouldn't be saying such things, but needing to let them know anyway.

Each of his masters took hold of a hand each. Like Tony, Adrian brought the paddle down, pausing to rub the pink mark while Tony delivered another swat with his paddle. They continued like that, each alternating between giving a swat and then rubbing while the other swatted.

Peter began groaning softly shortly after the third or fourth swat. He wasn't sure which number, to be honest. He tended to lose count if he hadn't been ordered to keep track of it, his focus solely on how it felt to be held firmly in place by his masters as they made his backside sting and ache. His member began to fill and swell not long after he began groaning; a reaction he couldn't control, even if he wanted to. Since all his reactions belonged to his masters, he didn't attempt to hide it.

Adrian and Tony continued the slow, steady swatting with the paddles, including Peter's sit spots and thighs in the attention. It didn't take long for the pink to start darkening to red.

"I think we'll stop when your bottom's a nice ruby red," Adrian commented, rubbing his hand possessively over Peter's backside and feeling the warmth. "That'll be about time for us to start preparing food."

"So, you'll stand in the corner of the kitchen while we're doing that," Tony commented. "So, we can make sure you continue feeling it every time your bottom starts cooling off."

Peter shivered and whimpered softly, his member coming to full hardness at the words. He knew it would be uncomfortable, but that was part of what made it feel so good. His masters being in complete control over him, his body, what would be done to him and when. "Yessirs..." he whispered submissively his growing need obvious in his voice.

Exchanging a glance and communicating without words, Adrian let Tony take over swatting and rubbing Peter's backside, while he moved his hand under the younger man, beginning to stroke Peter's erection firmly.

Letting out a tiny gasp of pleasure, Peter moaned low in his throat, arching his back so that Adrian was able to grip and stroke more easily and Tony was able to swat more easily. He squeezed the hands that were holding his own hands, gently. "...Feels good, Masters..." he admitted, with a soft groan. "...All of me b'longs to you... feels... feels so good you taking control..." he whined quietly.

"You belong _to us_," Tony promised.

"Forever and always," Adrian added. "No matter what happens. And we'll spend every day making sure you don't ever forget or doubt."

"Can't ever forget..." Peter acknowledged, in a breathless voice. "Even... even if my bottom isn't sore and reminding me, my collar and earrings remind me. Whenever you look at me, it reminds me... I belong to you forever. And I love you both so much!" Peter blushed as he found himself sniffling, the sentimentality getting to him.

"We love you, pup," Tony stated. "We want to make today feel as good for you as you've made us feel."

"You are important to us," Adrian said. "And we won't let you ever forget that. Won't ever let you forget who owns you."

"Thank you!" Peter sniffled, squirming slightly as both his bottom and his member had reached an ache that wasn't going to let up any time soon.

Adrian and Tony switched it up, Adrian taking over swatting Peter's bottom while Tony began to stroke and caress the younger man's erection.

Peter's soft moans and whimpers began to grow in volume and intensity the longer his masters handled and manipulated him. His squirming became more frantic the longer they worked on him as well. By the time his bottom was scarlet in color, his member was completely swollen and hurt; the only ease from the ache he could get was from thrusting into his master's hand. "Please, Sir... Please..." he began to beg, with a tiny sob.

"Let go," Tony directed, beginning to stroke a bit more firmly.

"It's time, Spiderling," Adrian ordered.

With his Masters' order, Peter immediately obeyed, spilling his release, his body shuddering and spasming as his essence was expelled onto his Masters' laps. When it was over, he collapsed weakly over their knees, his breathing ragged, tears streaming from his eyes, ready to accept whatever Tony and Adrian decided to do next.

"Good Pup," Tony murmured.

"Good Spiderling," Adrian voiced.

Both men helped Peter to stand, drawing him into a tight hug before guiding him through to the bathroom so they could clean him and themselves up.

Peter gave both men a bashful, somewhat loopy smile at the praise. He was happy that he'd pleased them. He could never figure out why him letting them make him feel good made them so happy, but if they were happy, then his world was right. It made his stomach warm to know they were happy with him. "I'm good for you? Your good Pup? Your good Spiderling?" he asked hopefully. He held still as they took a washcloth and began to clean him, blushing faintly when they cleaned his member, but holding still and not hiding or trying to do it himself. He belonged to them. All of him did. If they chose to clean him intimately, then they were allowed, and he would hold still.

"You are. _Very_ good, my pup." Tony kissed Peter's cheek, drawing him into a close, tight embrace.

Adrian wrapped his arms around Peter when Tony let go. "You're always good for us, my Spiderling," he murmured, pressing his own kiss to Peter's other cheek.

Peter quivered from the praise, his face lighting up with his smile. "I want to be... always..." he admitted, before hugging them both back tightly.

"You always are," Tony promised. Having finished cleaning the younger man up, he and Adrian wrapped an arm each around Peter to lead him to the kitchen.

Peter followed along obediently, like a puppy.

Inside the kitchen, Tony and Adrian guided him into one of the corners. They began to prepare food, constantly moving over to touch, stroke and gently swat Peter every so often.

Peter stayed in the corner, facing it and never once looking back. He could hear them moving and every so often would feel when they were drawing close, holding his breath in anticipation of being pet or swatted. He liked both and made sure his masters knew he liked both by letting out happy little chirps and pleased moans whenever they touched him, whether it be to stroke or smack.

Adrian and Tony kept up the strokes and swats all through the food preparation. Then, when it was ready, they drew him out and settled him on both of their laps at the table, so they could feed both him and themselves.

Peter let out a tiny whimper as he was sat down, his bottom sensitive enough that sitting stung, but then let out a happy giggle. "My bottom belongs to you..." he said with contentment, at their curious glance, then opened his mouth to be fed.

"_Every_ part of you belongs to us." Tony kissed his cheek.

Adrian smiled, letting his fingers stroke through Peter's hair lovingly as they both fed the younger man.

Peter nodded when he was able to do so without dislodging anyone's hand or in danger of knocking food off a fork. "Yessirs. _Every_ part of me belongs to you," he agreed easily. "Some parts _really_ like it, though..." he added impishly, before taking another bite.

Tony snorted softly at that. "So, we've noticed, kid," he commented, squeezing one hip gently but possessively.

Peter grinned unrepentantly, shifting slightly as Tony's possessive squeeze caused one of the 'parts' that really liked it to twitch. "This is a really good meal... Thank you..." he said, wanting to make certain they knew he was enjoying the meal for more than just sitting on their lap and being taken care of.

"We wanted to make today special for all of us," Adrian commented. "This is the first Christmas that the three of us have together."

"The first of many," Tony commented.

"It _is_ special... I... I wanted to make it special too. I... I know my gift isn't all that great. I couldn't find anything to buy that actually meant something and I mean... You can buy anything you want anyway, so..." Peter bit his lip.

"That's not true," Adrian disagreed.

"Your gift is perfect." Tony squeezed Peter's hip. "_You_ are perfect."

"You really liked it? I... I just wanted to show you physically what we already know mentally... that I belong to you..." Peter smiled faintly, asking hopefully, "You didn't think it was stupid?"

"We loved it," Tony said honestly.

"And we love you," Adrian said. "You did give us the best gift you ever could have. You did give us yourself. And that means more than we can ever truly put into words."

"It was far from stupid." Tony smiled. "It was a really clever idea."

Peter's smile grew at that and he gave each of his masters a tight hug. "I love you both so much. I can't ever live without you. I'm glad I belong to you..."

"We can't live without you either." Tony hugged him.

"You are so very important to us and we love you." Adrian hugged Peter as well.

Peter snuggled for a bit more before noticing that they'd all finished eating. "Should I clean up, Sirs?" he asked cheerfully. As soon as leftovers were stored and the dishes cleaned, they'd have the rest of the afternoon and evening just to be with each other; and his masters could make use of their 'gift'. He was never sure if they were getting anything out of the arrangement, but they always seemed happy.

"We'll all clean up together," Tony commented. "That way, it'll be done quicker."

"And then you can open your presents from us," Adrian said.

"Okay..." Peter waited until he'd got a nod of permission from his masters before standing up and beginning to clear the table. Adrian and Tony had joined him and soon, all food was put away and dishes were washed. Peter trailed after the older men as they all walked into the living room.

The two older men picked up the presents from under the tree they'd got Peter and then settled on the couch with their sub nestled on their laps.

"I was afraid this Christmas would be so hard," Peter admitted softly, patting Bugle on the head and giving him a bone before settling back against his mates. "Being with you has made it so much easier..."

"You aren't alone. You're with people who love you," Adrian said.

"We're very lucky," Tony said, knowing there were a lot of people who didn't have anyone at this time of year.

The two men wrapped an arm each around Peter's waist and passed him their gifts.

Peter snuggled a bit more, but then began to open his gifts, much like a young excited child. The first one he opened was from Adrian.

Both Adrian and Tony snuggled Peter close against themselves, stroking and touching his hair, chest and back.

The first gift from Adrian was a picture album filled with photos of Peter, Tony, Adrian and Bugle. "When did you take all these pictures?! This is so awesome!" Peter's eyes were wide as he looked through the album.

Adrian smiled and kissed Peter's cheek. "I didn't want to just get posed pictures. I took a lot of them without telling you I was going to."

"I can tell when some of them were taken! But I had no clue you were taking them!" Peter was impressed. Smiling widely, he twisted to hug Adrian tightly, kissing him on the cheek as well. Looking through the album a few more moments, he carefully set the album on the coffee table and opened Tony's gift.

Adrian had hugged Peter just as tight in return and, as Peter turned to open Tony's gift, he stroked his fingers through the younger man's hair, kissing the back of his head.

Tony gently squeezed Peter's waist and waited for his reaction to the gift.

"You... you found first editions of my favorite books you and Master Adrian read to me!" Peter's voice was soft, and he touched the books carefully. "This is so great... I can read them again imagining it in your voices..." He smiled. "Is that sappy?"

"Even if it is, there's nothing wrong with being sappy," Tony commented, kissing Peter's cheek.

Peter gave Tony a tight hug and kissed his cheek before carefully setting the books near the photo album. The last gift was a joint gift from both if his masters. Quickly tearing off the paper and lifting the lid, Peter stared into the box before turning a pretty shade of pink. He carefully lifted out silk rope with one hand and a pair of silk lined cuffs with the other. He cleared his throat and said, in a high-pitched voice that cracked, "Can we use these, right away?" Without waiting for an answer, he shifted the cuffs into the same hand as the rope, then pulled out one last item and looked at it curiously. "Can you pierce my ears again? I don't want to take out my old earrings... but these are really nice..."

"These are nipple rings," Adrian explained. "We discussed it and thought we'd both like to see more of our colours on you."

"As for these," Tony tapped the cuffs and rope, "we can use them immediately."

"Oh!" Peter gave them a sheepish look. "Can you put the rings in right away too?" he asked hopefully.

Adrian smiled. "As soon as you're ready, we can."

Peter nodded before handing each of his masters a small box. "I looked really hard to find these. I know they aren't expensive, but... I thought of each of you when I saw them, so..." He bit his lip.

After opening the box each and finding the handcrafted pewter rings, both Tony and Adrian hugged Peter.

"They're perfect," Adrian said.

"Just like every gift you've given us," Tony commented.

Peter visibly relaxed at their response. "Now you have something to wear that will remind you of me." He snuggled a bit more.

Each of them kissed his cheek and cuddled Peter tightly against themselves.

After several minutes of snuggling, Peter asked hopefully, "Can we use my gifts? Can you put them on me?"

"Of course." Tony kissed Peter's cheek and then transferred the younger man to Adrian's lap. "Sit with master Adrian while I get what we need." He stood up to retrieve the items.

"Yessir!" Peter snuggled into Adrian while waiting.

Tony returned only a few moments later, with the items that they needed. He sat down next to Adrian and Peter and picked up the ring that was his colour.

Peter straightened his shoulders and took a deep breath. He wanted this but couldn't help being a little nervous. "D... d... do I need to... need to play with them so they get hard?" He asked the last part quickly, flushing.

"I can do that for master Tony to pierce," Adrian said, leaving unsaid that they could swap over when it was his turn to do the piercing. He began to gently stroke, squeeze and rub one of Peter's nipples.

Peter let out a soft mewling sound and leaned back against Adrian, arching his back just enough to cause the nipple Adrian was fondling to poke out toward Tony. It hadn't taken long at all before it was a hard nub. "Feels good, Master Adrian..." he admitted, in a whisper.

Adrian smiled and brushed a kiss across Peter's neck. He wrapped his other arm around Peter's waist, holding the younger man firm and secure.

Tony quickly and carefully pierced Peter's nipple, trusting Adrian to hold their young charge still.

Peter was grateful for Adrian's tight hold when the piercing took place. Letting out a hiss at the sharp pain, almost like a hard bite, it was only Adrian's grip that kept him still, so he didn't yank away in surprise. The pain was sharp and quick, but within seconds, had ebbed to a dull pain. He could feel the alcohol wipe as Tony gently dabbed at the 'wound', cleaning away blood. He looked down and smiled crookedly, equal parts proud and satisfied. Tony's colors dangling from his chest looked perfect. He felt himself melt a little inside at the outside visual that he was owned.

"Good Spiderling," Adrian murmured, kissing Peter's neck.

"Very good, pup," Tony said, holding his arms out for Peter so that Adrian could settle their sub on his lap to make it easier for Adrian to pierce.

Peter slanted his head so Adrian could more easily kiss his neck. When Tony held out his arms, though, he shifted easily, snuggling back into his master with a tiny sigh, arching his back so Adrian could repeat the process on his other nipple.

As Adrian had done, Tony began to stroke and gently squeeze the other nipple, giving Adrian the chance to wash his own hands and make sure the needle was sterile before he then put his own piercing in.

Peter shivered and whined softly as Tony fondled him, his eyes watching Adrian as the older man prepared to put his own claim into him. His stomach was doing flips from anticipation and he felt like all he wanted to do was lie in their arms and let them touch... manipulate... _mark _him in whatever way they felt best. He was theirs completely; and the idea of them taking over his body and doing what they wanted gave him a floaty feeling inside.

Adrian very carefully pierced Peter's opposite nipple, knowing Tony would hold the younger man still.

Peter let out a tiny whimper as the sharp 'bite' occurred, followed quickly by the dull ache. He was grateful Tony was holding him so tightly. He gave his Master Adrian a watery smile as the older man wiped the alcohol pad over the wound, the pain having caused him to tear up. "Thank you, Masters..." he whispered, his body finally releasing its tension. He looked down at his chest, seeing that his nipples were red and swollen- not a surprise to him, as they both ached badly by this point- but his focus was on the rings. The rings that represented each of his Masters. "It's going to look so awesome when the swelling goes down..." he said, in a rough voice.

Adrian smiled and stroked the side of Peter's face. "You were so good for us," he whispered. "Such a good Spiderling."

"Such a good Pup," Tony agreed. "You were going to be left uncovered for the rest of the day anyway." He ran his fingers through Peter's hair. "I think we should avoid any nipple play until they heal up." He smiled. "You missed your final gift in the box, pup."

Peter was nuzzling against Adrian's hand, even as he relaxed further into Tony. At his master's words, however, he perked up slightly. "I missed something? What did I miss?" He began to carefully sift through the tissue paper in the box.

Tony only shifted enough to allow Peter to hunt, otherwise keeping in close physical contact with him.

Adrian wrapped his arm around Peter's shoulders as the younger man searched.

When Peter found the item, he pulled it out and examined it closely, curiosity clear on his face. He wasn't entirely an innocent, but he was still learning quite a lot and he'd never actually seen what he was holding before. "H... how do I use it?" he finally asked, not wanting to admit he didn't have a clue what it was, because it seemed like it should be obvious, and hoping that their explanation of how to use it would clue him in to what it was.

"It's a chastity belt," Tony explained.

"And it's not something we necessarily have to use," Adrian added. "We talked about it and figured there was no harm in buying it for you. Discussing whether it would be something you'd like to use."

Peter licked his lips and slanted his head. "It's... it's like a piece of clothing? Sorta? It... It'll keep me from... from..." Peter blushed. As often as he'd got aroused and his masters had 'taken care' of him, he figured he maybe shouldn't be embarrassed to talk about it, but he couldn't help it.

"It'll put us in complete control of when you release," Tony said. "It means you wouldn't have to worry about waiting for permission."

Peter looked up at that and smiled. "You'll be completely in control of everything? All the time?" he asked hopefully.

"Completely in control _all_ the time," Adrian promised. "You belong to us."

"Please, Master Adrian? Master Tony? Will you put my gifts on me?" he asked hopefully. He wanted to use the cuffs and rope too, after all.

Both of the older men voiced an agreement and set about putting the items on Peter, touching and stroking parts of his body.

Peter shivered as his masters finished the last tie. His hands were cuffed in front of him. "The lining is really soft." He held his wrists up to look at them more closely. "I won't be able to get out of them unless I break them, or you let me out; they're just tight enough..." he whispered and shivered again. Looking down his body, he could see the silken rope tied in such a way that he could easily move, but if they decided they wanted him held in place and unmoving, all they had to do was pull on the end Adrian currently held and everything would slide tight and hold him still. He moaned slightly at knowing he was only able to move at that moment because his masters willed it. He moaned again, his stomach doing tiny flips and he glanced down at the chastity belt. He knew the only reason he wasn't fully aroused was because it was 'locked' in place, preventing an erection. Tony held the key to the device. He could feel as hot and bothered and needy as he wanted, but his member wouldn't do anything. He liked that. It would let him enjoy all the other sensations without having a huge aching need to release take over and eclipse them. Of course, the thing he liked most was that his masters had full control over him and his body. "You have complete control," he whispered again, in a happily submissive tone.

"We have complete control," Adrian agreed. He stroked his fingers over Peter's cheek and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

Tony brushed a kiss over Peter's hair and nuzzled him. "You're ours, pup. That isn't going to change, no matter what happens," he promised.

Peter snuggled into both of his Masters, a peaceful look on his face. "I like you being in control..." he admitted, making happy noises whenever they kissed or stroked him. He couldn't do anything but lie there and accept whatever they chose to do; the fact they chose to be affectionate only proved to him he'd made the best decision of his life submitting to them both.

Tony and Adrian continued stroking and touching Peter, pressing kisses to his face, neck, chest and stomach, though they were careful to leave his nipples alone. Both of them kept murmuring how much they loved and needed him; how good he was being for them.

Peter sighed, whimpered, moaned, groaned... he shivered at the love and affection. His body began to flush from all the attention, his stomach visibly quivering. But he wasn't aroused, at least not physically. "Feels so good, Masters... Feels so good and right belonging to you... being claimed by you..." He whimpered.

"It feels good and right claiming you," Adrian said.

"You feel good to us, pup." Tony kissed Peter's neck and then, with Adrian's help, he carefully turned the younger man over their laps, making sure his nipples weren't pressed against anything. Picking up his paddle, he gently rubbed it over Peter's still-red backside.

Peter whimpered softly when he felt the paddle being rubbed over his still sensitive bottom, his body twitching at the contact. "Please, Master Tony... Please, Master Adrian...?"

Adrian gently squeezed low down on Peter's thigh. "We've got you, Spiderling. You belong to us."

Tony continued to gently rub the paddle over Peter's backside, letting it snap down in a fairly mild swat.

Peter shivered. "Belong to you... got me..." he whispered, a tiny surprised yelp escaped when he felt the mild swat, but it was entirely due to surprise. He shivered, his stomach warming and feeling like it had butterflies in it. His member twitched, but didn't do anything else, the belt doing its intended purpose.

Tony let the paddle land gently a second time, then paused to gently rub the skin he'd just swatted.

Adrian picked up his own paddle, letting it swat gently against Peter's opposite cheek before he rubbed.

Peter just let himself go limp, accepting whatever his masters chose to do. He let out tiny moans and shivered when they rubbed, let out tiny hisses or huffs of air when they swatted. Every so often, he'd whisper, "Feels so good..." but he didn't ask or beg for more. His masters were in charge. He wanted them to do what _they _wanted to him.

Both Adrian and Tony continued to lightly swat and tenderly rub or stroke, paying attention to his back and legs along with his bottom. Every so often, they would tell him they loved him; that he was being such a very good pup or spiderling for them.

Peter didn't drop exactly; he was very aware of what was going on around him and of what his masters were doing, but a need was building inside of him that he couldn't put a name to. This need eased every time his masters did something to him and then praised him for not fighting it. "...Wanna be good for you... wanna be good..." he mumbled softly.

"You are. _Very_ good," Adrian murmured.

"The best," Tony agreed, stroking, rubbing, swatting. He leaned over to brush a kiss against the nape of Peter's neck.

Peter let out a tiny whine and shifted his head, so his neck was completely vulnerable. "B'long to you both..." He shivered hard.

"We won't let you go," Adrian promised. "You're ours for good now." He pressed a kiss to one side of Peter's neck, his hand sliding down the younger man's hip.

"Wanna belong to you complete... every way possible..." Peter whimpered, instinctively pressing into the kiss as if seeking more.

In response, Adrian gently nipped with his teeth; not hard enough to hurt, but a lot more dominating than he had been doing.

Tony squeezed over Peter's hips and stroked down his bottom and over his thighs.

Peter groaned at the nip, but immediately became more submissive, letting his head fall to the side so Adrian had full access to his neck, but no longer 'pushing'. His legs quivered in place at Tony's touch. He wasn't able to shift his legs, as they were tied. He whined softly, hoping Tony decided to be more dominating also, or that his Master would claim him further. But he didn't say anything. He belonged to the two older men. They decided what was done to him. What they would give him.

Adrian began to suck gently at the spot, on Peter's neck, planning to leave a mark behind that would indicate he was owned as much as everything else.

Putting the paddle down, Tony began to gently rub over Peter's backside, letting his fingers glide between the younger man's cheeks.

Peter whined softly under his breath, his body going looser and more pliant for his Masters. "..._Please... yours... belong to you... always yours... please_..."

Reaching for the supplies they always made sure to keep close at hand, Tony took out the lube and coated his finger in a generous amount, pushing it gently inside Peter.

Peter let out a tiny sob of pleasure as he felt Tony claim him so intimately. "...Feels so good, Master Tony... feels so good, Master Adrian... feeling you own me... need to be owned so bad..." He quivered. He felt Tony's finger inside him, and his body wanted to respond by getting fully aroused and hard; the belt continued to do its job, though. His member would begin to twitch and swell and then it would reach the limitations of the device and go limp again. It was partly frustrating, but it was more liberating because he could focus fully on what his masters did to him and not be distracted by his own body's need to release. He felt himself slowly sliding downward into complete submission, where the only thing in his world were his two masters and their wants.

"You belong to _us_," Tony whispered, in a quiet, intense voice. "We won't let you go, pup. Not now. Not _ever_. Everything you're wearing right now symbolizes who owns you."

Adrian began to gently suck on a new bit of skin, planning to leave a necklace of love bites right under where the collar sat.

"Belong to you forever and ever... can see I b'long to you..." Peter agreed, in a needy tone of voice. It felt like his stomach was turning somersaults. He never wanted the attention and the possessiveness to stop. He clenched around Tony's finger, then moaned softly. "Feels so good..." he repeated again, shifting his head so Adrian could reach the new area of skin he was sucking and biting.

Adrian continued to suck and bite at the skin of Peter's neck, running his hands over the younger man's back. At the same time, Tony coated a second finger in the lube and carefully pushed that inside their sub, beginning to make gentle circular movements with his fingers.

Peter's moans and groans became more needy as the older men continued; he reached a point where he couldn't form words, only make sounds that indicated how good he felt.

Adrian and Tony had talked about and discussed what they wanted to happen between the three of them. As Adrian continued marking Peter's neck, Tony carefully withdrew his fingers and then removed his own pants. With Adrian's help, he angled Peter's body, allowing him to push inside the younger man after coating his own member in the lube.

Peter's eyes widened as he felt Tony enter into him, the man's girth and length exceeding what two fingers had done. He groaned loudly as he felt himself stretch to accommodate his master; the fact his legs were still tied together made him even tighter around his Master. It felt so good. "..._Feel so full_..." he whimpered, turning needy eyes toward whichever Master was close enough to look at.

Adrian ran his fingers through Peter's hair. "You doing okay, my Spiderling?" he murmured.

Tony gently grasped Peter's hips, but didn't start moving, giving the younger man time to get used to the feeling.

"Good... so good..." Peter whimpered again softly in answer to Adrian's question, his eyes seeking his master's eyes. He couldn't think to form words, but he needed Adrian to see he was _more_ than fine. His masters were taking control over his body, pleasuring themselves using him, and it was everything he'd wanted. He wanted to be owned so completely by them that they would take him whenever and however they wanted, even if he hadn't asked. He wanted that and that's what was happening, and it was _perfect_. He_ belonged _to them.

Adrian glanced at Tony, making eye contact with the other man and nodding reassuringly at him. He then brushed a kiss across Peter's forehead and each of his cheeks, while Tony began to move minutely inside their sub.

Peter continued to moan softly, a peaceful, almost blissed out look on his face. He belonged to his masters. Completely. It felt so perfect. He could feel his member twitching at the friction inside. It felt so good. But his member could only rise so far before the belt would 'stop' him. He was in a state of half-arousal that was pleasantly painful, so he didn't say anything because he liked the feeling. Just like he liked feeling Tony moving in him. "...Feels so good, Master Tony... can feel you in my blood..." he mumbled nonsensically. He couldn't open his legs for his Master, because the silken rope tied his legs close together, so it left him in an angle that gave Tony access, but left him tight inside. He could feel himself squeezing his Master as Tony moved inside of him. He hoped Tony liked feeling him so tight around him as much as he liked feeling Tony's member pushing him open to give way and let him inside. The friction was incredible.

"You feel so good, pup." Tony squeezed Peter's hips as he began to thrust inside the other man. His member was very quickly stirring and swelling, responding to the feel of Peter surrounding him.

Peter had to rely on Tony's grip on his hips and Adrian's grip on his shoulder and head to stay in place. His Master's thrusts would have pushed him face first into the cushions of the sofa otherwise. It was just another aspect of his masters having complete control over him. "Love you, Master Tony... so much... Love you, Master Adrian... need you both. Can't live without you..." Peter gasped out the words in time with Tony's inward thrusts.

"We can't live without you either, Spiderling." Adrian pressed kisses all over Peter's face.

"You are our whole world, pup," Tony agreed, beginning to thrust harder and faster.

Peter gasped as Tony's thrusts began to create more friction, go deeper, pound inside of him so that he knew he'd feel it even after the older man was no longer inside. He turned his face toward Adrian and tried to kiss the other man back, desperately seeking to connect as fully with him as he was connected to Tony.

It didn't take long for Tony's member to reach full hardness and he tightened his hold on Peter's hips as his release overtook him.

Adrian kept his arms tight around Peter, kissing and nuzzling his face.

Peter let out a low whine as he felt Tony's release filling him up. He clenched tight around his Master, as if afraid Tony would immediately pull out, pull away, and he wanted to keep him inside as long as possible. Needed to feel how much he was owned as long as possible. He nuzzled Adrian back, greedily kissing his Master when he could.

Tony didn't pull out straight away, instead gliding his hands over Peter's hips and pressing a kiss to his lower back. "In a few minutes, master Adrian is going to take my place," he told the younger man.

"Yes, sir..." Peter said, in a quivering voice, relaxing slightly at knowing that he wouldn't be left empty for long.

Tony slowly pulled out of Peter and then swapped places with Adrian, who lubed his own member and pushed inside the younger man, a bit more firmly than Tony had.

Peter grunted as he felt Adrian push in smoothly, if a bit less gently. He liked the roughness, though. He groaned softly at the friction generated. "Sooo... good, Master Adrian..." He sighed, his eyes seeking out Tony. He could still feel Tony's release inside him and knowing that Adrian's would be joining with it soon filled him with a sense of belonging and satisfaction.

Tony stroked the side of Peter's face and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "We've both got you, pup," he promised. "We love you. You belong to us."

"I really do, Master Tony..." Peter said fervently, in a quivering voice. "I belong fully to you and Master Adrian..." He smiled as tears of happiness slid down his face. "_I really belong_..."

"You belong with us and to us," Adrian promised, grasping Peter's hips so he could thrust into the younger man.

"Forever..." Peter breathed out, sighing happily as his Master Adrian began to thrust. He was so sensitive inside that every little movement was sending ripples of pleasure through him. The only reason he wasn't completely hard and begging for release was his masters' gift to him had stopped him at half-arousal. It still ached, but he was able to handle it and continue to focus on how his Master felt inside of him. He clenched tight around Adrian to give him a bit more friction and hopefully make his Master feel good like he did.

Adrian let his grip firm a bit on Peter's body, leaning over and kissing the back of his neck. His member grew and firmed inside the younger man, signifying his release was close.

Tony kissed the side of Peter's jaw, cupping his face in both hands.

Peter looked into Tony's face, eyes becoming slightly unfocused. He pressed open mouthed kisses wherever he could reach on the older man, even as he clenched as tight around his Master Adrian as possible, as if trying to pull him deeper inside and hold him there.

Adrian's release overtook him, and he gave a quiet gasp, kissing the nape of Peter's neck as he filled the younger man.

Peter let out another low, whimpering moan as he felt himself being filled and clenched tight around his Master, wanting to keep him inside as long as possible. "...Feels so good..." he groaned out softly.

"You feel so good." Adrian stroked his fingers through Peter's hair, tangling them in the soft strands.

"You are so good," Tony murmured. "Our good pup."

"...'m your good pup... good Spiderling..." Peter said, in an almost slurred voice, obviously happy. He nearly purred at feeling Adrian's fingers tugging through his hair, catching and pulling it gently so that there was a slight sting, but it wasn't painful. Like his bottom stung but wasn't painful any longer.

"We'll bathe you in a minute, pup," Tony said softly.

"And then it will be time to help you with your own release." Adrian carefully withdrew from Peter.

Peter whined softly as he felt Adrian withdrawing, knowing that he wouldn't be filled again and already missing it. He clenched tight to hold as much of their release inside of him as he could. It had gone in deep enough that it wasn't gushing out of him, at least; was dripping out in very slow trickles that ran down his thighs. "I love you, Master Adrian... Love you, Master Tony... so, so much, love you both..." he whispered, in a quivering voice. Now that they were no longer moving in him and were just gently holding onto him, he could feel his member aching; wanting to rise up fully, but still stopped. He wasn't in a hurry to take care of it, though; he knew he'd be taken care of and he wanted to wait till his masters deemed it time. He wanted to be the most obedient submissive it was possible to be.

Both older men brushed affectionate kisses against his head as they lifted him into their arms. They murmured soothing words of love in return as they carried him through to the bathroom, running water before embracing him tightly.

Peter snuggled as much as he was able, considering he was still tied and handcuffed.

Once the bath was filled, Adrian and Tony removed the cuffs and rope, leaving the belt until last. They carefully placed him in the bath, giving him permission to let go in quiet, loving voices.

Peter had been emotionally and mentally aroused for the last hour, so it was only a matter of seconds after he was released from the belt that he was hard and aching so bad that he sobbed at their permission; and promptly spilled so long and hard, his body was spasming.

Tony and Adrian kept a firm, protective hold on Peter, making sure his spasms wouldn't hurt him. Throughout it all, they spoke gently, soothingly and lovingly to him, telling him how good he was and how much they loved him.

When Peter finally finished, the bath was cloudy, and he was lying limp in his masters' arms. That had been the most intense organ he'd ever had.

"Good pup." Tony reached out to drain the water, so that they could refill it.

"Now we can wash you properly." Once the water was filled again, Adrian picked up a washcloth so they could clean Peter off.

Peter lay back and relaxed, waiting for his masters to take care of him.

Adrian and Tony began to carefully clean their young sub off, speaking to him in low, soothing tones as they did so.

Peter lay loose and pliant, floating gently in the water while he was bathed. He was obviously tired.

It didn't take long before Adrian and Tony had finished cleaning Peter and then they helped him out of the bath, drying him off - and being particularly careful of his newly pierced nipples.

"I think now might be a good time for a nap," Tony commented.

"Yessir..." Peter yawned, leaning heavily on his masters. "Will you stay with me?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course, my Spiderling."

"We wouldn't leave you, Pup."

The two men spoke in tandem as they lifted Peter into their arms and carried him through to the bedroom.

Peter snuggled close and, once they'd put him in the bed, he shifted to the middle so they could each get on one side of him. He was feeling pleasantly sore, his bottom and his nipples aching in different ways, but both reminding him who he belonged to and how much he was loved.

The two older men wasted no time in wrapping their arms tightly and possessively around Peter, snuggling him in close. "I love you." They spoke the words nearly in unison, stroking and caressing him gently to encourage him to sleep.

"Love you too... so much..." Peter yawned. "Thank you for my gifts. Thank you for wanting me..." he added, before closing his eyes. He was soon fast asleep.

**The End**


End file.
